User blog:LoveBeliveFly/My weird and i guess u can say this is fanfiction
Clare walks to Fitz’s locker and notices that Fitz has a pink corsage in a clear plastic container. Clare: “Is that for me?” Fitz: ”Haha… Yeah my mom made me bring it, I hope you like it.” They look into each others eyes and she see that Fitz wants a kiss but then turns away. Clare: “ You do know that I’m only doing this so you and Eli could make up.. Right?” Fitz: Um yeah.. Bout that he has to apologize not me .. Him.” Clare: Find, But you promise not to bother Eli and Adam? Fitz: “Yeah Yeah Yeah” Clare then finds Eli smiling and gambling while sipping punch and walks up to him. Eli: Where’s your date? Clare: “Date? I’m only doing this to stop your stupid feud with Fitz Under one condition” Eli: “YOUR GONNA SLEEP WITH HIM?!?!?!” Clare: “No dummy you have to apologize” Eli: Me apologize? But I’m Not meaning it. Clare: “Okay as long as you guys make up” Clare goes and finds FitzyBoy and tells him to stay where he is, Meanwhile Eli gets ready for something EPIC…Sorta. Clare then finds Eli getting drinks and tells him to come at the table. He quickly grabs his drinks a smiles. He then slips a little of the poison and puts it near his. Clare: “Make up already” Fitz: “You heard the pretty lady, apologize Eli” Eli: “Fine! Fitz I’m sorry, Why don’t you drink some punch with me?” Eli then hands Fitz a cup of punch. Clare then quickly said “ Wait, Trade cups it’s a roman custom.” They then switch cups. Eli: “Cheers” They both drink the punch and Clare waits and watches to see Eli barf but instead see him smirk, Fitz turned his head and puked on the side of the table. Everyone was grossed out and Fitz ran out the door. Eli laughs and Clare runs after him. Clare: “What ever Fitz does to you, you deserve it” She then finds Fitz at his locker and he takes off his jacket opens his locker and finds his pocket knife and puts it in his locker. Clare: “Hey, Are you okay, I should’ve known Eli would do something like this” Fitz: “ Yeah” Clare: “Well I myself is am sorry this happened I’m gonna get some punch” Fitz: “You go do that” Clare then runs to find Adam and see him at the punch table with abunch of other people. Clare: “Where’s Eli?” Adam: “ Looking for you, why what’s wrong?” Clare: “ Fitz has a knife, go tell simpson I’m gonna find Eli” Adam goes up to simpson and tells him theres a student in the school who has a knife. He then goes up to the Dj and tells him to stop the music. Then goes to the microphone. Mr.Simpson: “ From this moment on the school is on lockdown please remain where you are and wait for further instructions” Meanwhile Clare see Eli listening to music by the lockers MEGA pissed. Clare takes of his Headphones and grabs his arm. Clare: “C’mon lets go!” Eli: “What?” Clare: “Fitz has a knife and I think he’s coming after you, now lets go!” Eli: “Wow.” Clare: “ Wow? Wow?! That’s all you say ?! HE’S GONNA KILL YOU I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU!” Eli then smiles and looks down Clare: “Eli, I love you” All of a sudden Fitz walk up with a knife in his hand. Eli pushes her away and Clare starts crying. Fitz: “Oh look what a lovely couple to bad you may never see Eli.” Eli: “ Dude, Fitz I’m sorry I don’t want to fight anymore” Fitz: “To late no more sorrys Eli” Clare: “Fitz Please don’t do it you said so yourself if he apologizes then you’d stop” Fitz: “ Really? Oh well” Fitz grabs Eli and pushes him around like a little kid. Clare: “Fitz, Nooo” Tears ran from her eyes as she sees him struggling and crying deeply. Fitz: “ What’s wrong Emoboy out of smartass comments?” Eli: “No, Please don’t” Clare cries even harder. Eli: “Please don’t” Clare: “ DON’T DO IT YOU STUPID !” Fitz: “SHUT UP BITCH!” Fitz then take the knife an puts it lightly near his neck he then stabs the wall and takes the knife out. Though Eli falls down in the corner, crying. Then Sav comes out of the bathroom and sees Fitz with the knife he walks up to them. Clare and Eli look at him with fear in there eyes. Fitz then breaks down crying and Sav Gives him a hug. But, Fitz wasn’t really crying. He grabs his knife and stabs him right in the back. Clare and runs to Eli and they hold each other not realizing Sav Till Fitz says “ You’ve had this coming for along time” Eli and Clare look and see blood on the floor and see that Sav was laying on the floor dying. They were scared. Clare: “ WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU KILL SAV? WHAT”S HE EVER DONE TO YOU?!” Eli: “It should’ve been me..” LoveBeliveFly 08:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The police arrive but its too late…. Category:Blog posts